when a true human arives
by wamer1
Summary: my first fanfiction EVER so go easy. rated M for later chapters. i use myself as the main character. OCxRIN dont like stuff like this then dont read.
1. Day 1

Rin : what is this waylon?

Waylon: a new story that im making. dont worry your in it too

Rin: well knowing that you like romance storys who am i with?

Waylon: me.

Rin: oh. well i might enjoy this

Waylon: cool. i do not own vocaloid but i own this story.

PS. things in 'these' are thoughts things in "these" are words being said

Rin pov

As i get up from taking a nap i hear len saying "did you hear about the new vocaloid thats coming?" wich made me think 'what new vocaloid'. "no i didnt hear about a new vocaloid, whats it look like?"i said as i went to the kitchen and got myself an orange

"the new vocaloid isint an it, rin kagamine" len said to me "the new vocaloid is a he, the new vocaloid is also not like us. we are androids in human bodies. he is truely human. his name is waylon mcclure and he should show up any momment." he says as the doorbell rings

"I got it, it might be him" i say as i run over to the door and open it revealing a kid no younger then 13 wearing an orange shirt and black sweatpants and carrying 2 bags 'i must admit, he's pretty cute looking like that, what am i doing? he just got here for crying out loud' i think untill he pokes me.

Waylon pov

"Um excuse me is this the house of the vocaloids?" i say as i noticed rin looking at me."excuse me are you awake? am i in the right spot" i say as i reach out and poke rin

"huh, oh yes your in the right spot. let me show you to your room. she said as she lead me down a hallway "the walls are panted to show who's room it heard you liked orange so we put your room in the same hall as mine considering i like orange too."

"i allredy knew that, i took the time to research who it is im going to be living with. i know you love the color orange and oranges. i know your name means right mirror image and i know other stuff as well, but i dont feel like explaing that" i said as we came to 2 doors "im going to assume mine's on the left since you'd want the one on the right" i said as i walked into the room and saw all of my things in packing boxes.

"well im going to leave you to unpack your things, dinner will be served in the room down the hall" she said making me remember were the dineing hall is

"Wait! I'm going to need help unpacking all this if i want to be done in time for dinner, just come help me unpack" i said as i stared at all the boxes spread out all over the room

"Ok fine ill get the boxes open and the things out but you put them were you want, i dont want to put things were you dont want them" she said as she started to open a box, seeing gold color she called me over "what the heck is this waylon, it looks golden and i have no idea what it is.

" they are tropies from sports i play. let me take care of them."

2 hours later

after 2 hours me and rin decide to lay down on the bed provided to me. it is wooden with a really soft matress and orange blankets. we laid there untill hatsune miku walked in and said "dinner is ready in the dineng room so please show up you lovebirds" causing us to blush and look at each other, then rin yells out "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS MIKU" causing me to feel sad,because i think i love her. " well we better get going to the dineing room. we dont want to miss dinner." i said as we got up and went to the room were food is being served, and thats were i got to see all of them. "lets see who i can remember" i say as i start naming vocaloids "your rin kagamine, your len kagamine, your hatsune miku, your gumi, your kaito, your megurine luka, and theres alot of you i dont know yet. i will learn your names soon." i say as i take a seat next to rin kagamine. on her right because len is on her left."go figure len's on the left" i say. "what makes you think that waylon?" he replied staring at me quizzicaly. "well len means left and kagamine means mirrior image,soooooooo it kinda makes sense" i say as i get a good portion of noodles on my plate "how do you know that?" he replied as i eat a spoonfull of noodles, after finishing said spoonfull i said "cause i researched alot about all of you, for instance i know that your name means left mirror image,i know your favorite food is bannas, and i know your favorite color is yellow, now can we please just calm down and have a nice day? ok he replied silently muttering "stalker" causing me to sigh and contunue to eat my noodles.

Time skip

as i sit at my computer i start to wonder 'did i make an enemy of len back there? i hope not. ah its getting too tireing for me.i got recordings soon so i need to sleep' finishing my thoughts as i walk over to my new bed and start to sleep

Well guys that was the first part of my long fanfiction, and yes im using myself in there. so stuffs gunna get crayzey

Rin: when am i going to make this story worth its M rating.

Me: soon, the longer you complain the more i delay it

Rin: ugh, fine ill wait


	2. Day 2

**hey everyone wamer1 (or waylon, depending on how much you know/observe me) here and i have finnaly updated the story. thank mother nature because with no school im staying up and writing this for you guys. ok that said lets get straight into the story there will probally be a lemon here. the first ever written(errr. typed) lemon ive done**

waylon POV

As i awoke i quickly realized something wasent right, i looked around but found nothing. "ah it was probally nothing. just got here so i have no memmory of here before i slept." i say to myself as i gather some clothes and head to my personal bathroom (can you imagine everyone going to the same room to shower? it'd take forever.) to shower. afterwards i headed down to the kitchen area only to see everyone there making me remember my recording sessions (just fyi i have shoddy memory so i will "remember" things alot) making me say to the group "oh yes my recording sessions. im ready for them whenever you guys are." then miku walked forward and said "today is simple. you are to help oliver with his new song eTeRnItY", causing me to reply saying. "ah i know that one. come on oliver" i say as i take him aside and say "you wouldnt happen to know were the recording room is by chance? i still dont know were everything is." he then replied saying "sure. man dude we need to get you a map or something." causing me to reply "yea oliver i only know were me and rin's rooms and the dining room and the exit are" i say as we get to the recording room and start to record the song. after we finished the song and fixed the bad parts, we finnaly exited the room and thats when ollie (i had thought of a nick-name for him during the recording session wich is ollie) said it to me. he said "you know dude rin has only been talking about you recently.i think she might like you dude, i know its not my place to ask you but how do you feel waylon" at that point i was purely happy "dude im so happy i cant feel my face (that accually happens to me some times) i think im going to go ask rin about this, dont worry ollie i wont tell rin you told me." i replied as i started to run off after our hallway. (**LEMON ALEART)** when i got there i made sure to stop my hard breathing (the recording room is basicly on the other side of the mansion. and the mansion is HUGE) before i knocked on rin's door. "who is it?" she asked as i replied "it's waylon. i want to talk to you about something." i heard silence and then she said "come in" i then opened up the door and (not supprisingly) saw that her room was panted orange. i then walked over and sat on her bed beside her and said " i heard from one of the vocaloids that you like me, is this true rin?" causing her to panic and say "who me no heh heh heh..." wich solidified it that she liked me. why would she react that way if she didn't. i then said "rin. i know you like me. i can tell by the way you talk. just admit it." causing her to reply "ok ill admit it i love you waylon, it sounds wierd considering we just met, but theres something about you that just makes me want to be with you." wich makes me smile and say "dont worry rin. i like you too" and after i said that rin's head started to twich, like she can't believe that this is happening. after a minuite of sitting there watching it i decide to snap her out of it by kissing her. so i leant over and gave her a quick kiss wich instantly snapped her out of it. we both smiled as we then went in for a more 'passionate' kiss. as we did that i slowly lifted her and moved over to her door, were i opened it and walked out, shut the door, then i walked us to my room. were i layed her down on my bed. we then had a fight with our tounges until we realized we needed to breathe. when we pulled back a thin line of saliva connected us as we went in for another kiss. this time as we kissed i slipped her shirt off revealing her orange and white striped bra. she then slipped off my shirt and took a long look."like what you see?" i question her. causing her to blush and nod yes. we then tried to pull eachothers pants off. (being not during recording and concert times she had no use for wearing her short shorts and decided to simpally wear orange sweatpants.i just wear black sweatpants all the time. due to my fondness for orange and black outfits) and knowing how eagar we both were. we tied as we mannaged to get eachother's pants off at the same time, then suddenly hatsune miku walks in and says "dinner is being serv- oh, im just going to pretend i never saw that" and turns and walks away, shuting the door behind her causing us both to say "well that killed the mood" we then both worked on getting eachothers underwear off, me taking longer because of the fact that she is wearing 2 pieces of underwear to my 1. We then pulled back and took a long look at eachother. "do you like what you see rin kagamine?" i say as we both started to kiss again. i then posisitoned myself and told her "are you sure about this rin? its gunna hurt like hell for a good 30 seconds then it will be pure pleasure." and she replied "im sure waylon. just do it." wich made me slowly push myself in her. she screamed out as i got myself all the way in. after a while she said "ok... im ready..." i then started to thrust inside of her. she moaned out in pleasure as i started to pick up speed. after a while she said " waylon... im gunna cum." she then screamed out as her walls closed around me and we both swapped fluids. we then collapsed next to eachother. although none of us noticed the small blinking red light as we fell asleep.

**Dyaum that lemon took forever to write. this was clearly written by a virgin i hope you guys liked as i will be doing more of this. also about the red light thing. lets just say that someone wanted to record that *Cough Cough neru Cough Cough**


	3. Day 3

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. and i plan for some lemon. soon. so here it is folks. chapter 3 ( accualy 4 if you count my announcement chapter) oh and random fact of the day: most of the viwers of this fanfic are american.**

** OC POV**

as i awoke i realized something wasent right. "ok im checking this time. something dosent seem right." i said as i got off my bed (rin had left to take a shower, cause sex makes you stinky) and walked over to my closet, and opened it to reveal none other than neru akita causing me to jump back "aah what the heck are you doing in my closet." i say as i walk back over to her and sit down infront of her. "uh nothing just um i think im going to go" she said as she walked out. "nope. im following you. theres no way you are doing 'nothing' in there." i said to myself as i followed her to her room and sneaked in as she walked in and walked over to her laptop. i then heard her say "glad he didnt see that i was recording him, that would have been bad for me" wich set me off. i sneaked up behind her and grabbed both of her hands, spun her around to were she was facing me, then slammed her up against the wall causing her to yell "AAH what the hell waylon how did you find me, and how much did you hear" as i smirked and said "i followed you over here, and heard you say something about recording me, care to explain?" as i slowly inched closer, but then she did the unexpected, she kissed me wich made me flinch back and let go as i silently went insane in my head "no no no, my lips are for rin only, not for you neru." i said as i backed up shaking my head. "i want you waylon, you and you only, and your not going to stop me" she said as she shut and locked the door causing me to mutter "aw shit im fucked" then she kissed me again, as i went numb as any sense left inside me planned for a way out and for revenge, suddenly i had an idea, a stupid one, but a plan anyways. i moved my head back and gave neru a long lick on her neck. causing her to faint making me yell "hell yes it worked. thaaaank you fanfictions." as i searched around for a paper clip or a hairpen or something, finnaly my eyes landed on the key to the door. "there it is, ah ha i got it" as i figured out a way for revenge. i then unlocked the door, walked out, then locked the door as i searched for kaito. eventually i found him "hey kaito wanna help me out?" i ask him as he turns to face me, with a popcicle sticking out of his mouth, he then pulled it out and said "what for?" as i sighed and said "neru akita tried to rape me, i licked her wich caused her to faint. heres the key to her room, you know what to do" as i handed him the key and he said "i owe You one dude" causing me to smile and say "just consider us even" as i walked back to me and rin's hallway and went inside my room and took a shower (because i havent allredy) i then went and knocked on rin's door as she said "who is it?" causing me to smile and say "its me rin may i come in i have something i need to talk to you about" i then heard her instant reply "oh yes please come in" as i opened the door and walked inside and smiled at the orange walls and heard rin say "hey did you know that we are androids and cant have babys?" as i walked over and sat down on her bed and said "nope did not know that, you know what that means, we can have sex as much as we want and dont have to worry." causing her to smile and say "yay, now what were you going to say waylon-kun" as i started to sigh and say "neru tried to rape me, i stopped her before she could succeed. i got reven-" i couldn't finish my sentence because at that momment neru busted in and said "im going to kill you did you give kaito the key to my room" as i smiled and said "be happy i didnt give it to gakapo, now about you killing me." i said as i grabbed both of her arms, pinned them behind her back, then slammed her against the wall and said in a scarely deadly voice "no licking me this time neru, face it you can't stop me and rin from our love, you will never have me and you never will, now go." as i shoved her out of the door and slammed it in her face before turning and facing a now scared rin who said "waylon, dont hurt me" causing me to drop my deadly tone and say in a soft voice "dont worry rin i wont ever hurt you, never think that, i only will hurt those who stand inbetween us and wont move, such as neru, how can i make it up to you rin?" causing her to give me a seductive smirk and say "i want make up sex waylon, lets go to your room" wich made me blush and say "anything for you my princess" as i did a bow and grabbed her hand as i led her to my room, before shuting the door behind us, locking it, and checking the closets (for any rouge neru's looking for masterbation materal) before picking her up and lightly laying her down as we quickly stripped eachother of all of our clothes. then i kissed her neck and lightly bite her neck untill i taste blood and say "thats to make sure kaito or oliver dont try to hit on you, or god forbid, your own brother (len is rins brother in this) as i lapped up her blood untill it stopped. i then kissed her neck and slowly made my way down untill i reach her small perky bust (i cant spell the correct term properly, god forbid) i then start to kiss and rub her exposed nipples causing her to let out all kinds of moans as i said " let them out my princess" as i stopped and trailed kisses down to her pussy and said "this will be fun princess" as i stuck my tounge inside her and explored her with my tounge causing her to moan loudly as her walls cleanched around my tounge as she came in my mouth, making me cough and say "my my, princess, someone has been naughty, i must punish you now" as i posisitoned myself at her entrance and thrusted, causing her to moan out "way...waylon-kun, please, go faster" as i started to pick up speed and power causing her to moan as i started to feel the end comming causing me to say "its comming rin, are you ready, causing her to moan out "come inside me waylon-kun" as i climaxed inside of her causing her walls to clinch around me as she climaxed. we then collapsed as i said "we need a shower rin, we dont wanna walk around smelling like sex" causing her to say "agreed, i dont think len likes the idea of us having sex. as we collected ourselves together and took a shower, as we was doing that i said " that make up sex good enough for you?" making her say "no shit shirlock." making us both laugh as we got out of the shower, dried ourselves, then walked down to the kitchen to fix ourselves a lunch, hand in hand. when we got there oliver saw us and said "i see you acted on my advice." causing rin to say " your the one that told him? thanks dude." as he smilled and said "no problem rin, i was doing it for waylon though, i could see it in his eyes, he looks like someone who's had a past of bad times mixed with the good. so i said that to help him." causing me to smile and say "good eye ollie. there any oranges here? i think rin wants an orange. also have you seen neru anywere. i think i should apologize to her for something. dont ask." as olliver handed rin an orange and chucked me a pack of noodles and said "no idea. last time i saw her she went to the shooting range, she said she wanted to blow off some steam." causing me to shudder at the idea of neru shooting at rin and said " thanks for the info." as we cooked our food. (rin wanted an orange salad. dont ask) and ate it then i said "its a saterday. what do you want to do causing her to say "sleep, with you." causing me to say "ok rin lets go" as we went upstairs to sleep.

**ME: finally. my 3rd day is complete. now time to sleep *goes to sleep in other room.**

**Rin: leave a review if you liked and make sure to keep up to date as these come out as oftin as he can make them.**

**ME: (in a wet dream about rin) neeeah rin, don- aaah**

**Rin : oh god he's doing it again**


	4. Day 4

**wow i must really love my viwers alot to do this. chapter 4 so fast. XD but seresly. i walked around school today and in my spare time i wrote down ideas on a piece of paper. this story will have ANOTHER OC. also some violence. you will see why soon. so let's get started...**

** OC POV (like normal)**

as i woke up i noticed something wasent right, but not like the neru-akita-planning-to-rape-me feeling. the someone-is-hurting-rin feeling. i hurried and got dressed and showered before walking out of my door and walking over and opening rin's door and taking a peek in to see her on her bed with neru over her punching her in the back. i quickly ran over to neru, picked her up and then slammed her to the floor making her cry out in pain. i then picked her up and dragged her by her arm to my room. were i threw her onto my bed, locked the door, then put the key in a secret compartment inside my wallet (just so you know, my wallet is camo and comes with a shitload of random compartments, also i got it from a milatary base that i took a trip to) i then walked over to her to see that she had fallen asleep on my bed making me wonder if my bed's really that comfy. i then picked her up and sat her against a wall. i then went over to my closet and got some rope ( i had that incase i ever want to pull a prank on kaito by droping some water on him) and tied her hands together behind her back. i then smacked her head against the wall so that she would wake up, making her say "you know. i was awake the whole time. you didn't have to do that" making me say "i dont care about that. why were you beating on rin. you have two choices, answer me the easy way, or, i will use force to get the answers" i then crack my knuckles to get my point across. she then cringes and says "fine ill tell you, just dont hurt me" making me reply "i only hurt those who deserve it, and you really deserve it." as i smack her head against the wall again making her say "ok, ok ill tell you... ow... the reason i did that is because if i hurt her. maybe then you would see her as too fragile and go for me." making me reply "she is not fragile, we've been put through our own tests, im going to let you go now. and if you lay another hand on you, well lets just say ill taste test your blood." i then undid her ropes and pushed her out of me and rin's hallway. i then went in rin's room to help comfort her. after a while (its now 7:00 there as my OC woke up at 5:00) i took her downstairs for breakfast, only to see all of the vocaloids there. they all stared at me as if i did something wrong, i then remembered rin's incident with neru and said "guys just so you know, i did not do this to rin, neru did. i stopped her from huting rin anymore. you can tell because afterwards i tied her up with rope and asked her why. you can still see the rope marks." i then saw at least 15 pairs of eyes snap tward neru who backed away and said "guys i did it for her own good. i dont want him impregneting her." causing me to say "you really dont know that you guys cant have babbys neru? wow. rin is younger than you and she knew that, anyways before i rip her head off and burn her body. what are we all here for?" causing some crazy girl in the back to say "really waylon, thats all? for beating on rin? wow" miku then cleared her throat and said "listen everyone. in celebration of our new vocaloid" nodding tward me "we have decided to hold a bowling tournament for us all, because that is his favorite sport. you will be put in teams of three. also we will be having a NEW vocaloid comming as well. shes a little girl named ashlyen wainscott." causing me to say "hey i know that girl, she used to be my bowling partner." causing miku to reply "yes. she was. now here are the teams. team 1: waylon, rin, and ashlyen: team 2: kaito, gakapo, and mieko Team 3: me, len, and gumi. everyone else will watch. team with the most wins after 2 games. in case of a tie the 2 teams will play again. understood. good now get ready. the new girl will be ariving soon and i want everyone to be ready when i expain the teams."causing me to run off to my room to find something. " ah ha here it is," i say as i find my ball and my shirt.(i have a bowling shirt)

2 hours (and some explanations) later

as me and rin and ashlyen sat down and got our bowling shoes on, me and ashlyen started to talk. "so how did you get picked to be a vocaloid." she said to me. causing me to reply in a singing voice "because my voice sounds like thiiiiiiiiis" causing her to smile and pat me on the back as rin interupted and said "just so you know ashlyen he's mine." causing her to say " dont worry rin im not like neru."

1hour later

"ok guys, nice win team 1, we will now be having a lunch event with some fangirls that were invited to show up" miku said as she got us in the limo and sat down as a maid drove us to the building were the event would begin in. after a while we showed up and got seated. then miku came up and said. ok guys. the fangirls will be ariving soon so prepare your ears. after a while i heard a scream and saw a fangirl come and try to tacklehug me. i fell to the floor as she held onto me and said "finnaly i get to see all of you." causing me to say "ok hold on for a seccond. can you please get off me so we can get this event over with? im going to eventually show the new vocaloid arround the mansion." causing the fan to say "sure, also aren't you and rin a couple" making me smirk and say "does this prove it" as i pull rin down from my sitting position on the floor causing the fangirls to yell "awwwwwwww they look so cute together." heck, even miku said "ok guys, i think i just joined the waylon x rin fanclub"

15 minuites later

after signing some signitures (and some more fan service *coughOCxRin*cough) we started the event. some of the mansion's maids came and brought out some foods, including a big bowl of ramen, wich i happily took some of. after eating that, we started some singing (karyoke, is that how you spell it? i dont know) and i was up first. miku asked me " what do you want to sing waylon" i thought about it then said "i would like to sing Radioactive by imagine dragons." causing miku to say "ok. do you need lyrics or not" causing me to reply "i dont need them for this song." making people start to say "i think he knows this song" suddenly the music started to play and i started to sing, causing some fans to faint and rin to slightly sway to the beat. when i finnished everyone clapped. we then woke up the fans that fainted and contuned to sing.

after the event (time is 5:30 PM)

after we got home i started to show ashlyen around. "these hallways are according to vocaloid's favorite color. the orange hallway is me and rin's hallway, if you hear any moanings coming from here, do no distrub... anyways, your hallway is the green one wich is over here." i said as i pointed to a hallway. "your room is here. the dining hall is the room in front of the door. if you need me ill be with len in the yellow hallway, if not, then good night" i said as i walked off to find len's hall. after i got there i knocked on his door, he said "who's there?" causing me to say "it's me waylon"

30 minuites later

after talking with len (him mainy talking about how his sister finally found someone.) we sat down and played some games. after a while he yawned and said that i should go sleep, i said ok and went to my room, but i was too awake so i decided to go play a prank on neru. i got a cup of warm water, snuck into her room, then dipped her hand in it and she soon started to pee herself making me nearly burst out laughing, i slowly walked out and then went to rin's room and asked her if she wanted to sleep with me, to make her feel safe from neru, she said yes and we went into my room and slept, as we getting in bed i told her about the prank and she started to laugh then said "nice one waylon, serves her right." we then fell asleep to get ready for tommarow

**AAAAAAAND it's done, by the way, my other OC (ashlyn) was designed off of a girl that ACCUALLY used to bowl with me, you will find that same thing with alot of stuff, my clothing choices for example are the same in the story and in real life**


	5. Day 5

im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. i had gotten a new computer, wich was WAAAAAAY more advanced and complicated. finally i have learned it. partly. well, with this new system and more notes( heh. ) im finally starting back up. here we go.

OC POV

as i awoke and saw rin sleeping snugly against me i wrapped my arms around her and wispered in her ear "wake up rin-chan" causing her to rustle around and eventually say "but i love it like this, can't we stay like this?" making me remember something that i hadn't remembered before causing me to shudder and say to rin "get up, get ready because if my huntch is correct then neru akitta might be expecting a visit" as i walked over to my computer and sit down and search in "waylon rin kagamine sex scene" and managed to find a shit ton of videos that were REAL(not in real life real) i then remembered neru's obsession with me and said "rin, you ready, let's go to neru's room." we then walked to her room were i kicked open the door, startling neru who was was in the process of brushing her hair. she then yelled "what was that for waylon" making me walk up to her and push her down onto her bed and handcuffed her to her bed using some handcuffs that was nearby (heh. inside joke) neru then tried to hide how scared she was by saying "ooh came here to have a threesum? must be a kinky one if you are going to cuff me to my own bed." i then out of rage punched her right in the face. after doing that i said "mind explaining why me and rin having sex can be watched on the internet like some sortta youtube video" causing her to say "i can believe it spread that fast" making me flare up and yell "I CAN, ITS THE INTERNET GOD DAMMET. ANYTHING ABOUT ANYONE WITH A HINT OF FAME SPREADS QUICKLY. AND YOU HAD A VIDEO." after yelling at neru i slammed my head into some random board that was laying around (neru planned to build something but hasent got the blueprints since the day she decided she wanted to build it, 3 years ago because she is too lazy) after hiting that board i got an idea that expertly uses my computer skills (i was the technologicaly skilled of the family and was the only one to understand the vocaloid's superior technology) i grabbed rin and ran out of the room yelling to neru "ill be back to uncuff you, consider this your punishment." i then ran into my room (with rin) were i sat at my computer (being a vocaloid we get only the best) and started to type a string of 1's and 0's onto a document on my computer and said "on my command hit that butten" pointing to a butten near my hand "it will release a computer virus that will wipe that video from everything" after a while i said "hit it rin" and she hit the butten "only one way to tell if it worked. we will check on it later on today." i then went over and uncuffed neru from her bed and said " i mannaged to deal with it, be luckey a few punches and some alone time was all you got, you'll get more next time you do something... against us." i then walked out of her door and walked to my room and saw rin still standing around, i looked at my clock and realized we both had skipped lunch and supper, our stomach's growled and we both laughed and walked to the dining hall. after making rin another orange salad (a salad were oranges are used to make the whole dish taste like oranges.) i decided to make a sandwich. after making and eating that i took our dishes and washed them and put them in our cabnets (we have diffrent cabnets for dffrent people) then we went to my room were we realized we were tired (me from staring at a screen typing in code to save my reputation, rin for not sitting down any during the coding spree, ever) we then undressed and went under my covers and snuggled up closer to each other and fell asleep with me slightly mumbleing to myself "handling a girlfriend, a crazed neru, and code all in one day, i need to take a vacation"

**ME:finally done, the inside joke with neru's handcuffs come from an earler design of neru's room, she was origionally sopposed to cuff me in her room, but i didnt add that for reasons i don't even know**

**Rin: no sex this time? **

**ME: my character needed some time to sleep after the events of today. don't worry he's still just as eager**

**Rin: good**

**ME: rember to rate and review guys, and to the one guy who keeps posting negitive reviews from diffrent accounts before i can track them, im onto you.**


End file.
